


Unlikely to Learn but Happy to Try

by legendaryroar



Series: Matt/Shiro Crochet Verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crochet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Shiro is determined to get Matt crocheting some day. Matt is sure he'll never able to, but he never minds Shiro's attempts to teach him.





	Unlikely to Learn but Happy to Try

“C’mon, sit in front of me, I’ll teach you,” Shiro said, turning to the side and digging through the bag he had next to him.

“We’ve tried this before,” Matt said with a laugh. “I nearly cut off the circulation in my fingers, remember?”

Shiro emerged successfully from the bag with a ball of very thick yarn, and a very large hook. He tapped the bed between his legs. “Sit.”

Rolling his eyes, Matt clambered across the bed. Shiro was sitting against the head of the bed, and Matt made sure to fall back heavily against him, just to hear the delicate ‘oomph’ sound Shiro always made when he landed on him.

“There’s no reason why you can’t do this,” Shiro said, slipping the hook into Matt’s right hand, and unwinding some of the yarn from the ball. “You can manipulate fine wiring, you have dexterity.”

Matt hummed in agreement, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to crochet, just like the last time. It wasn’t anywhere close to manipulating electrical wiring. He’d let Shiro keep trying though, because sitting with his back to Shiro’s chest and framed by his legs was a comforting position he loved to be in. Add to that Shiro’s warm, gentle hands covering his own and trying to guide his fingers through the correct motions, and it was as close to heavenly as Matt could get without being elbows deep in computer code.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @beelsebutt for my Crochet Verse. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [@legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
